The invention relates to a method and an apparatus for the percussive or beating cleaning of objects disposed in a process chamber that is under process pressure.
A method and apparatus of this type are known from DE-PS 31 27 734. The push member thereof, which is designated as a transmission element, is provided with an equalizing channel that connects the chamber that is under process pressure and the pressure chamber that accommodates the compression spring. Furthermore, the push member is provided with an annular collar. Instead of the pressure equalization channel, the balancing chamber that accommodates the spring can be connected to an externally operated gas pressure balancing apparatus. With both embodiments of the known percussive apparatus, the pressure balancing is thus effected in the region of the push member, so that the latter must have a relatively complicated construction.
With the embodiment having the equalization channel to the chamber that is under process pressure, the danger exists that if dust-containing gases are present in the process chamber, dirt or other contamination can enter the space that accommodates a spring. With both embodiments, the free space that is defined by the one end of the percussive element and by the percussive mechanism is connected to the atmosphere. One end of the striker projects out of the mechanically, pneumatically or hydraulically operating percussive mechanism.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus of the aforementioned general type where the pressure balancing or equalization is effected in a simple manner.